Protection
by Lavenderangel
Summary: Summary: No. I saw today. All purple. A dinosaur gave it to him. Craig has a nightmare soon after he moves in. Angela POV. Complete.


Title: Protection Author: Lala Rating: G Pairing: None. Craig/Angela brother-sister fic.  
Summary: "No. I saw today. All purple. A dinosaur gave it to him." Craig has a nightmare soon after he moves in. Angela POV.  
Spoilers: When Doves Cry and Mother and Child Reunion.  
Author's Note: I've never written Craig or Angela before. I'm still fairly new to Degrassi fics, so bare with me. I tried to keep them in character as best I can, and not to make it too confusing. I hope you like! Feedback if my best friend.  
Disclaimer: Angela, Craig or anything Degrassi related does not belong to me.  
  
---  
  
Running. It's useless, but he attempts an escape nonetheless.  
  
Closer; ever closer. Just when he thinks freedom might be possible is when he'll close in. A rough hand. A sharp slap. Mirthless laughter. Cruel words.  
  
Nothing at all.  
  
That's the worst; knowing - sensing - feeling him just behind him. Tense. Waiting. Dreading. Trying to prepare himself, but never being able to.  
  
It always happens. Sometimes, he wants it to be quick. Other times, he longs it to be dragged out.  
  
Stop, Please!  
  
Please, no!  
  
Please, please, please.  
  
But no. Never. His cries make it worse. His silence only spirs him on.  
  
Nothing is satisfactory; nothing is okay; nothing helps.  
  
He always wins.  
  
---  
  
What was that?  
  
She's not sure why she's awake its way passed her bed time but way too early to wake up. She looks around her room, glad her night light's still on.  
  
She doesn't know how to tell time yet but from the snoring coming through the wall she knows daddies still asleep.  
  
Getting quietly out of bed, she tip toes to the door and goes to the bathroom. She gets a drink of water, still wondering what woke her up. Was it that dinosaur? Was he here to eat her?  
  
No. That was silly. She couldn't be scared of that. Dinosaurs weren't real, Craig had told her so.  
  
Craig. Was it here to eat him? Uh-uh. They weren't real! But the purple thing… she hesitates in the dimly lit hallway outside her daddy's room.  
  
No. She would be a brave girl. She was old now. 6-years-old. She bets Emma didn't get scared of dinosaurs when she was six.  
  
Besides, she has Allie. Allie is a nice dinosaur. She would protect her.  
  
She goes back into her room and picks up Allie. Allie tells her it's okay, that she's a stronger dinosaur than the one that bit Craig.  
  
She wonders if Craig knows? She'd better go check to make sure he's okay. She brings Allie along, just in case.  
  
She stops outside Craig's room. She can't hear any snoring. But - what was that? She jumps back.  
  
It was super quiet, but she knows she heard something. She hugs Allie close and puts her in front of her as she slowly opens the door.  
  
It's dark but she hears the noise louder as she opens the door. She hears the rustling of covers and heavy footsteps and she wants to run but doesn't.  
  
"Craig?" She makes sure to whisper, even though she's scared. Can dinosaurs hear whispering? Allie can, but she's a good guy.  
  
"Angie?" Craig's voice sounds funny. Small and high and… weird.  
  
She closes the door and holds Allie close. She finds the light and turns it on.  
  
Craig's sitting in the corner. His blankets are all over the floor and she wonders if the dinosaur did that.  
  
"Did the dinosaur come back?" She walks closer slowly, because she heard the sound again.  
  
"N-no. I j-just thought he did." And she finally realizes why Craig's voice is different and what the sounds are. He's crying.  
  
"Don't worry," she says to both Craig and Allie, because Allie was scared. "He can't eat you."  
  
"H-how do you know?" Craig gets up and sits on his bed. Angela goes to sit next to him, holding out Allie.  
  
"Allie's a good dinosaur. She'll protect us."  
  
Craig smiles and hugs her and hugs Allie too. He hugs Angela for a long time, and he's still crying and she wants to make him feel better but she doesn't know how. She kisses his cheek because that's what daddy always does when she gets hurt.  
  
"There. Now it's all better," she tells him. He smiles and kisses her on the forehead and keeps on hugging her. But he's stopped crying and that makes her smile too.  
  
"Do you want to sleep with Allie?" She tries to make her voice sound brave. She's never slept without Allie, not since she bought her with daddy and mommy.  
  
"I've got a better idea. How 'bout you sleep here too? She can protect both of us."  
  
"Okay." She smiles and Craig fixes his blankets. She lets him hold Allie, because he still looks a little sad. And even though he's turned off the light she's not scared. Craig and Allie are with her. No one's gonna eat her.  
  
Author's Notes: I hope I wrote Angela okay, and the beginning wasn't too fragmented. Ooh, and feedback of any kind would be loved. If you like, flame away! 


End file.
